comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tythos (Earth-1313)
"Commander Tythos was far from perfect. He was sometimes impatient, immature, and had a penchent for sometimes overestimating his luck. But he consistently stuck to his ideals more than anyone else during the war, even when doing so endangered his life and reputation, some might say especially then. Those ideals proved to be the founding principles of two of the galaxies most enduring nations, the Galactic Republic and Mandalore. That is a legacy that few military leaders, statesmen, and even Jedi or Sith can match." Birth of Revolutionary Tythos was born in Corellia. His father, in the words of Tythos " was no very conspicuous man". Tythos was considered something of an outsider; furthermore the family appear to have lived in an immigrant district of Corelia. However, in an early example of his cunning, Tythos persuaded "well-born" soldiers to exercise with him during his time training in the Republic Army, thus breaking down the distinction between "alien and legitimate". Tythos was preoccupied, even as a child, he was said to be preparing for an extraordinary life. His mentor said to him: "My boy, you will be nothing insignificant, but definitely something great, either for good or evil." Personality "I saw the war change you. I saw you heading down a path I could not follow. I tried to help you, but I thought I would only be dragged down with you." "So you abandoned me. I must say you have a wonderful comprehension of love" "I thought our feelings for each other were making things worse. I was afraid if you knew you had a daughter, your desire to protect her at any cost would take you even farther down the path to darkness." "Is that really how you see me? As some kind of monster?" "I do not always agree with your decisions, but I know you are a good man. Hate and anger are part of you, but they have not consumed you. I used to believe that was because of what I had done. Turning away from you, hiding your daughter from you—I used to tell myself these actions saved you from yourself; I know now that it was because of your conviction, your integrity." Tythos grew up in a tumultuous social and intellectual period in history. The Jedi and Sith offered completely polarized guides to life, and the Eternal Empire firecely limited anyone's ability to achieve. Tythos grew up in a family with few options for careers. For people like Tythos, you could not make a living unless you were a merchant or a farmer, and even then not much of one. Tythos and people of his class were unable to be politicians, soldiers, or hold any other position of note in the Empire, but around this time, a growing movement to insitute a Republic was gaining footing. The idea that people could achieve anything if they had the skill to do so strongly appealed to young Tythos, so he left his home to fight the good fight for a movement that was strongly outmatched by it's opposition. Born a Corellian, Tythos posses many of the virtues of a typical Corellian, such as familial loyalty, courage, and an affinity for the military, but he was always fascinated by other cultures, and pictured himself more at home making a family from scratch, as his was broken. However, he is more akin to his founding culture, the Madalorians, as Tythos valued merit and wit, as well as the ability to find commonality with any race, gender idenity, or sexuality. As a soldier, he was extremely loyal to his brothers-in-arms, and the ideals of liberty and equality that the Galactic Republic promised. Tythos had a strong soft spot for underdogs (having been one most of his life), and often inserted himself into situations in which someone was outnumbered or beaten severely for no reason. Soldier and Philosopher-Poet Tythos was a deeply introspective individual and thought about the nature of ethics, as he found the ethics of the Jedi and Sith lacking. He found both were simply far to polar sytematic, and set forth to create a method that allowed for a person to possess virtues and vices, but still be a good person. Tythos developed a more natural and complex virtue ethics, which would later be the founding principles of Mandalore: *Wisdom: Seek to know truth before all else, for through this all other virtues follow. *Courage: Do not refrain from action because of fear, but do not ignore that fear. *Tolerance: No opinion is worth killing a person over. Only regulate actions. *Cleverness: The universe does not care about you, so lighten up. *Integrity: Put all of your soul into what you believe, no matter what it is. Be consistent. *Introspection: Take some time to put serious thought into the things you believe, and do so often. *Modularity: Be open to change; you don't know everything. Find the golden mean: "at the right times, about the right things, towards the right people, for the right end, and in the right way, is the intermediate and best condition, and this is proper to virtue" - Aristotle More Soon Powers and Abilities Abilities Lightsaber Mastery "I'm neither Jedi nor Sith; I'm just a guy with a lightsaber and some questions." Despite never being a Jedi or a Sith, Tythos displayed great skill wielding and dual wielding lightsabers. He was also known for improvising Trivia *Based on Jace Malcom, Themistocles (specifically the 300: Rise of an Empire fictionalization), and Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Earth-1313 Category:Military Personnel Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Lightsaber Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Armor Users Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Multilingual Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Intimidation Category:Investigation Category:Tracking Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Public Identity